


Cheated

by Aohili



Series: Meet the Team [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aohili/pseuds/Aohili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divorce is never fun, but he makes it so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She felt… Horrible. She wasn’t much of a woman to drink her sorrows away… but here she was.

Her divorce was finally finalized, she lost more then she thought she would. He was a cheater, a no good for nothing. She lost almost everything. She got her clothes, some rent for an apartment, and her beloved Persian. But that was it. They had a house in Brioude, just outside of Paris, a car, a farm and his “Practice”. Now all of it was gone. 

Nothing was better now then her 4th beer in a old pub. She had relocated to Scotland, the best place she could think to go from the hellhole that was her home town. 

The people were nice enough, she got offered a few drinks, which were all turned down. The last thing she wanted was a man doing anything for her other then staying far far away. Well, That’s at least what she thought.

The low lighting in the room made her almost pure white skin look almost dark brown. Her slowly thinning strawberry blonde hair tied up in a poor bun. She didn’t look to friendly, if the scowl on her face wasn’t enough.

To her suprise, she felt somthing rather large sit down next to her, both of their hands resting down on the table. A loud laugh and the man’s voice called out something in scottish. She sighed and leaned forward, her looking down into the bottle. 

“Oi, wha’s a pretty las doin’ out ‘ere all by h'self?” the voice asked. She hadn’t looked up to see him, but it’s not like she’d answer. What she didn’t expect was to feel what felt almost larger then life hand placed on her shoulder.

… Ya doin’ alright? Y’ look like ya been hit by a bus.“

She bit her lip. This had to be the first time anyone has acutally asked her if she was well.. Ok. 

“Not really. Thanks vor asking.” she mumbled, taking a long drink of her beer. Letting the bottle hit the bar once again.

She was more suprised to see the man next to her. He was giagantic, and suck out of the white skinned, red haired scottish and irish in the pub. Skin that looked basically black, long dreads pulled into a low ponytail, chin covered in a layer of soft fuzz, and a kind, gentle smile. The man next to her was rather.. cute. 

Even the slightest hint of blush blew up her whole face red like a tomato. Sure enough, she was a tomato.

He chuckled, smiling softly.

"Ah’ course! If ye need a listenin’ ear, lass, I’m 'ere.” he said, turning his head as he held his hand out, a beer being placed in his hand, which looked oddly small. She Shook her head, her hands placing on her cheeks, leaving the half empty bottle.

“Ah, sorry, I cannot help but blush.” she muttered, him nodding, removing his large hand and taking a long swig of his beer. She let out a long, drawn out sigh, turning away and resting a hand on her forehead. He watched her curiously, taking another swig of the amber coloured drink.

“… Ya been 'avin’ a hard day, eh?” he asked, taking another sip “ Dead family?”

“n-no.. I.. “ she paused, biting her lip, she couldn’t tell this.. stranger.. but.

The silence was almost sickening for her, she sighed, sitting up and glancing over at him.

“Ah.. Finalized divorce.” she said, holding up her hand.

Her finger had two indents, from her wedding and engagement rings. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d taken them off, well, until now. She was surprised to see him place down the mug, grabbing her hand with both of his. She felt awkward seeing her hand disappear, swallowing as she felt him seem to rub at her finger. 

“Oh, sorry 'bout that.” he responded. She could smell a bit of alcohol on his breathe, from this far away, it was clear he’d been drinking before coming into this dark pub. Now she was more worried about the fact a drunkard was rubbing her fingers.

She felt a bit better once she realized he didn’t seem to have any ill intentions. Letting go ones the indents had faded a bit, turning back and resuming what to her, was chugging his drink. She let out a relaxed sigh, her hand going to grip her finger and looking down at herself.

“… Well… Ahm… Vhat is your name?” she asked, her voice filled with akward.

“Oliver.” he responded, calling out in Scottish for another drink. English seemed to be a common language, she spoke both, and Scottish.. but she didn’t feel like letting him know.

“Well, Oliver… I am Desire… like… ze word.” She said, her looking at her own empty bottle. Maybe that was enough for one night, she had a matress on the floor and a not-so loving cat to get back too.

He let out a loud laugh, placing a hand over his chest “

Like “dez” word, ah love it!” he chuckled, going to wipe his nose with his hand, keeping his fingers over his mouth and under his nose for a moment. 

“"I’d hate ta leave a lady alone, these streets aren’t tha’ safest.“” he said, sighing “If you need help coming home, people say i make a great bodyguard.” 

She questioned for a moment how he knew.. then she glanced over, it seems a empty bottle means you were done..?

She let out another sigh, her hand hitting her forehead and brushing a few stray hairs from her face 

”… I am going to take you up on zhat. I only live a few blocks south of here.“

"Are ye kiddin’ me! I live right 'round 'ere too!” he said, raising his hands into the air.. Well, Great.

She let out a sigh “..That’s.. uhm.. wonderful?” she said, her scratching the back of her neck. She paused, reaching into her back pocket, tugging out just enough to pay for her drink, placing it down on the counter. she wasn’t surprised to see him do the same.

The pair got up, she barely reached his chest. She wasn’t a tall woman, she’d say below average.

The walk home had to be the most awkward thing she’d ever experience. She wasn’t a touchy feely woman, but he sure was a touchy feely man. She spend the whole walk tucked underneath his arm, her awkwardly having her arms crossed over her chest.

Sure enough, they lived in the same damn apartment building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing better then the crazy cat lady, eh?

The next morning was as worst as the last. A hangover that led to her dumping her dinner all over her bathroom floor. she was too exhausted to clean it. She simply closed the door, leaving the filth so that her cat wouldn’t lick it up.

She loved her Persian. He was pure black, striking amber eyes, and more of a love then she would expect from a cat. The thing hated her ex husband, it was almost comical to watch the German man run through the house behind the hissing and meowing of her kitten.

For now the cat was fast asleep on a small kitty bed she had purchased. She glanced down at herself, little spittle of vomit over her thick nightgown, she’d clean it later too.

The apartment was a tiny studio apartment, while that, it had a beautiful view of the small town, the terrace was covered in flowers. She opened the french-style doors, stepping out onto the terrace. her room smelled like smoke from her evening falling asleep

Now the last thing she wanted was someone to see her like this, and that’s exactly what happened. The apartment was shaped like a U, a large amount of the inside courtyard was covered in a layer of plant life. Ivy, flowers, you name it. Standing in the middle was Oliver. Wearing no shirt, large baggy pants, and yellow flip-flops. 

She swallowed for a moment, stepping back as he turned his head to her. The second he saw her, he smiled, holding up the hose in his hands “Desire! Your awake!” he yelled, smiling and waving the hand holding the hose, him gasping as the water hit him in the face.

She scrambled back into the apartment as he went to wipe his face off, picking up the house, he was a bit sad to see she had disappeared. She let out a few huffs, wiping her forehead. She looked terrible, in her eyes at least... 

She wasn’t ugly by any standards, flawless pale skin, a average bust, long red-blonde hair, she didn’t look too good right now, maybe it was all the beer, cigarettes,and crying. 

She spent the rest of the morning moping up puke and trying to brush her hair. It came out pretty well, her long hair was tied up into her usual bun, bangs pinned back.

She ended up putting on a old skirt, likely from her mother. And a blouse with a high collar. She looked presentable, enough to actually go outside and not look like a homeless person.

She made her way into the main part of the apartment building, the place wasn’t all to fancy, and not in the best part of town, but it was home. she ended up walking outside into the town, she spent most of the day exploring, and picking up some basics to stock her fridge, eating out was just too expensive!

She ended up also grabbing a over sized red pinstripe hat, it was fitting. What she didn’t expect was to find Oliver standing outside her apartment sweeping when she came home.

"Desire! It's good ta' see ya lass! I didn' know ye' lived 'ere in this apartment!" He had that usual big dumb smile, now donning a old looking apron over his pants.

“I vould think you did since you snooped in the courtyard at five in the morning”

“It was noon.”

She twitched, rubbing the back of her neck. She needed to get a clock. Shaking her head and removing the over sized hat from her head.

"But tha's alright, I know me what it's like t' 'ave a bad hangover, I guess I kinda don't get 'em anymore, eh?" he chuckled, running a hand over his head. His dreads seemed rather wide and thick.

“I can understand zhat... not a hard liquor drinker myself.” she admitted, walking forward to open the door. She was greeted by her cat, or better known as Pierre. Pierre seemed happy, purring loudly as the kitty stepped out, going through desire’s legs, and quickly trotting over to Oliver.

She let out a gasp, stumbling forward and dropping the bag of groceries. 

“Piere! Mauvais chat!” she yelled, resorting to french, as her cat was none the wiser. She stumbled after him as the persian purred up to oliver, gently rubbing itself all over his pants leg. The man chuckled, picking up the fuzzy cat.

"Ain'tcha a cutie!" He said, holding to hold the cat back out for Desire to take. She scooped the cat back into her arms, turning back to see the paper bag had ripped open on the ground. She let out an exausted, long sigh “...great..” she mumbled, her hanging her head back.

“Gui est exactement ce que je dois! Plus de choses à nettoyer... " she grumbled, her not realizing her resorting to her mother tongue.

((That is exactly what I need! More things to clean... - Translation))

“Hey lass, I don’t speak uhm.. Spanish?” he said, giving an akward smile. She turned back with a blank expression.

“zorry, I am french.. I still am getting used to... Scottish, and English.” she mumbled, her biting her lip.

“You speak Scottish?”

“I can read it and know enough to talk to shop keepers.. not much else.” She admitted, her going to try and push the now on the floor food into her apartment.

He paused, not responding as he went to walk over, leaving behind the broom, and picking up everything he could hold in 1 hand.

“’ere.. I’ll help ya.” He said, not letting her speak as he walked into her apartment. 

They got everything settled in a few minutes, he was now holding Pierre, who could not stop purring. While she finished organizing the fridge, and throwing out food that was left behind. She sighed and closed the fridge after admiring it for a bit. turning her head towards Oliver, she picked up her cat from his arms.

“Thank you, Oliver.. I don’t know what ah’ could ‘ave done without you.” she admitted, biting her lip as she looked up at him. He had the grin that never seemed to disappear, reaching out to give her a bone crushing hug. She winced and sighed as he let go.

“I live downstairs, lass, if ya need some ‘elp, I’m ere for ya.” he responded. He left with closing the door behind himself. She shook her head, letting out a long sigh.

“The last thing i need is men..” she mumbled to herself.


End file.
